The Light In Her Eyes
by TygraSol
Summary: Love is blind, or so they say. Kylo only sees the dark in the world, even though light floods everywhere. Rey is shrouded in constant darkness, but she still draws from the brightest light. Two people. Polar opposites. Different worlds. Kindred spirits with more in common than they know. The collision course has been set, and now all that's left is to fall in love. Modern AU.
1. Crash Course

**AN: This idea started floating around in my head after reading a couple of modern AU's centered around college. I added a twist of my own, which I don't think I've seen so far in any Reylo fanfics. I would love to explore developing this into a longer storyline, but I'm still focusing on my other works in progress, and wanted to see how well this would be received first. So, for now, this is just an extra fluffy one-shot. Please leave a reveiw and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Kylo's a sensitive Wookie at heart and he has big feels about everything. He's definitely a lovesick puppy dog!**

 **Update: I'm adding Chapter Song Lists to the bottom of each chapter, for anyone who's interested in listening to the music I imagine our Reylo characters are listening to. Also made some minor edits to this chapter. There may be more in the future. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **A Crash Course in Attraction, Polarity, And The Butterfly Effect**

He despised sidewalks. Too many people. Always crowded. Always bustling. Never enough space to breathe. Just _kriffing_ _breathe_. Was that too much to ask for? He often wished he had a force shield, or an invisible dome to repel the mouth-breathing hoards. With a mere flick of the wrist, he could simply clear a path, tossing them all to the side, appendages flailing as they collapsed like ragdolls. He smirked at the thought. One could dream… But, since he wasn't some sort of hell-bent space wizard, he'd have to settle for shallow, nasally breaths, tensed shoulders, and clenched fists hidden in deep hoodie pockets.

If that wasn't enough to put people off, his towering form and brooding visage ought to do the trick. A menacing obelisk, he was the epitome of inner turmoil and reclusiveness. Thick, tousled, raven waves fell just above his shoulders, masking his prominent ears. He wore onyx Bose headphones, Bluetooth capable, to block out the cacophony of street noise and mindless banter. Black and chrome Oakleys concealed deep brown eyes with obsidian centers. If it weren't for the sunglasses, his eyes could pierce through someone's soul, sucking it into oblivion like destructive twin black holes. The weathered black hoodie he kept pulled up over his head only added to his shady appearance. And that wasn't taking into account the dark, baggy cargo pants crisscrossed with chains and zippers, or the well-worn leather combat boots.

Indeed, he was a force to be reckoned with. And today of all days, he was feeling particularly tempestuous. On a scale of "glowing embers" to "raging inferno", he was a resounding "watch the world burn". He was late. _Very_ late. It was only the third day of classes, and he was already setting a new personal record. He might have been proud, if he weren't still feeling the effects of last night's mini-binge, and he'd already managed to misplace his Quantum Physics textbook. Not a great start for a first-year grad student.

He pulled his smartphone out of the side pocket on his cargos and fumbled with the playlist he'd been listening to on shuffle. He needed a change of pace to get him through the next several miserable, agonizing, and tediously grueling hours. He had a flare for dramatic theatrics when it came to his emotions. Such exaggerated sentiments deserved an epic soundtrack. It was going to be a Skillet kind of day. "Burn It Down" it is, then. He started to shove the phone back in his pocket as he rounded the corner of the canvas library, but the device instantly went flying, along with a stack of books that weren't his. He cursed, a high-pitched voice shrieked, and the voice's small-framed owner crashed gracelessly into his solid form.

"Kriff!"

"I'm so sorry!"

The girl stumbled backwards a bit, then hastily knelt on the ground to grab her fallen books.

"The _hell_! Watch where you're going! What are you, a freshman?!"

He yanked his headphones down around his neck and quickly snatched his phone off the ground, scowling as he inspected the small crack, freshly formed in the bottom left corner of the screen.

"What? Um, I – no… I'm sorry. I – "

She was suddenly interrupted by the loud barking of a large dog at her side, startling him enough to make him jump back. She seemed completely unfazed as she turned her attention to the vicious looking beast.

"Hush, BB! Hush, boy. I'm alright. Lay down. There… that's a good boy. Good boy."

The dog stopped barking and heeded the girl's command, letting out a disgruntled huff as she pet him. "BB" was warily eyeing the ominous figure, whose penetrating eyes were now seething behind his polarized lenses.

"Dammit… my screen is cracked now. Do you have _any_ idea how much this stupid phone cost me?!"

He expected a clipped retort or frightened plea, but she was now focused on gathering up her books again, seemingly lost in thought. This was unbelievable. He was already late as it is, and now this clumsy girl and her dumb mutt… why the hell does she have a dog on campus, anyway?! He practically ripped the sunglasses off his face, glaring indignantly. He wanted to tear into this incompetent _child_. She was clearly scatterbrained.

But then, he thought better of yelling again, forcing himself to take a deep breath instead. He reminded himself that he wasn't a _complete_ barbarian. So, with rolled eyes, he slid the phone in his pocket and hung the Oakleys from the collar of his hoodie. Then, he begrudgingly bent down to help her collect the books she seemed to be feeling around for. What on earth was she doing? Was she crying? _Oh god, please don't tell me she's a crier._ She definitely looked disoriented. He grunted in disapproval. Neither one said a word until they both landed on a book at the same time, their fingers brushing, just barely. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as she snapped her head up to look at him for the first time.

"I'm so sorry, I really am! It was an accident, honestly..."

Her cheeks flushed pink, and he instantly froze, now entirely distracted by the vision before him. His mouth gaped as he was fully struck by brilliant hazel irises. He subconsciously sucked in his breath, noticing her chestnut tresses, which were pulled up into a messy bun, a few stray wisps framing her face. The sunlight made her hair shine, highlighted with streaks of gold. Her rosy cheeks, along with the bridge of her nose, had light freckles scattered all over; soft angel kisses that complimented her striking eyes.

He was suddenly aware that he had been staring for much longer than was socially acceptable, and his fingers also still rested on the book's cover, not even inches away from hers. He abruptly jerked his hand away, averting his gaze downwards, his heart now fluttering for reasons unknown. He could feel the heat rising in his face, feeling painfully self-conscious, and she must have sensed just how uncomfortable he was, because she suddenly spoke again.

"I can pay to get your screen repaired. I'm truly sorry, I had my hands full and I was a bit preoccupied. I'm still trying to learn my way around. I just moved into one of the dorms."

She placed her hands in her lap and began fidgeting with her fingers, casting her eyes toward the ground. He felt like a royal prick now. It wasn't _totally_ her fault. Ok, it wasn't her fault at all. He'd been messing with his kriffing music, instead of looking where he was going, so the only one to blame was himself. And it wasn't like _he_ actually paid for his own phone. The extra phone insurance should cover it anyways. But… _god_ , he _loathed_ apologies. He knew he owed her one for going off on her the way he did. Since when did he start caring about blowing up at other people? He _really_ didn't do apologies. Like… _ever_.

"No! No… You shouldn't have to… I mean… I should be…."

He let out an exasperated moan.

"I'm not exactly having the best morning. I'm running late for my first course of the day. You don't owe me anything. I guess it's pretty shitty of me to snap like that."

There. That was an acceptable apology… right? He held his breath in anticipation, hoping she wouldn't suddenly explode on him. She furrowed her eyebrows and blinked a couple of times, but she was otherwise very calm. Had he ever met anyone so composed and self-controlled after being chewed out for something they didn't do? How could _anyone_ , under those circumstances, remain so… poised? She slowly relaxed as her impossibly smooth lips curled up into a soft smile.

"It's ok. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you."

He stared blankly, baffled by the absurd notion. She couldn't _possibly_ be more than 110 pounds, and that was probably while soaking wet; he'd barely even felt their impact as massive he was. 6'2" and 187 pounds was not exactly a fair fight against someone as tiny as her.

" _You_? Hurt _me_?! You're joking… right?"

He really wasn't sure if she was messing with him or being serious, but a short giggle escaped her lips, so he flashed a lopsided grin and chortled, running his fingers through his hair. Then he cleared his throat and held out his hand to introduce himself.

"I'm…"

He paused, temporarily forgetting his own name.

"… Kylo."

Her brow arched as she tilted her head, curiously. He made a quick note that she appeared to be ignoring his hand. It seemed slightly odd, but perhaps she wasn't a touchy-feely sort of person. God knows he wasn't. Why did he feel the need to exchange pleasantries anyways? Anyone else wouldn't have elicited more than a snide sneer from him as he told them to go kick rocks, to put it mildly. He dropped his hand as she slowly replied.

"Kylo… really? Kylo. That's your actual name?"

She acted genuinely surprised, and the innocent query caught him off guard. He nervously swallowed, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Well… uh… yeah. Yeah. Kylo's definitely my name."

She scrunched her nose thoughtfully before narrowing her eyes, obviously not buying it.

"Hmmm… no. That doesn't sound right. I don't know that I believe you, "Kylo". But that's ok. Your secrets are yours."

He was taken aback by her accusation, unsure of how to respond. Surely, she didn't recognize him, did she? He flinched when she gently laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I'm not a psychic or anything like that. I'm just… really good at reading people. Anyways… I'm Rey."

She gestured to her dog, his ears perking up as she gently stroked the top of his head.

"And this is BB-8! But I just call him BB. He's kind of my security detail. You can pet him if you like. He's all bark and no bite… most of the time."

Her smile transformed into something more mischievous as she said the last part. Kylo let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Yeah. No, that's ok… I don't think he likes me much."

He began to rise from his crouched position as his legs were becoming stiff, not quite on the verge of falling asleep. Rey moved to stand as well, struggling with her stack of books. He swiftly reached out to take them from her.

"Here, let me take those for you. Do you need any help getting to… wherever you were headed?"

He pulled the books into his arms, even as she tried to interject.

"Oh, no! I'm sure I can figure it out. Didn't you say you're late for class? I'd hate to cause you any more trouble than I already have."

She signaled for BB to stand, and he was instantly at her side again. Kylo shook his head and sighed.

"They've already locked the door by now… I forgot my textbook anyways, so there's not really a point. It's just one class, it's not going to affect me much. And you're not causing me any trouble. If anything, _I'm_ the one creating problems today, so let me make it up to you."

She seemed relieved to hear that. Her reaction made him smile sheepishly.

"Oh! Ok, well then… yeah. I'd be glad to have an extra guide today! My friends, Finn and Poe, normally help me around when I need it, but this is the first day I've had to explore on my own. I haven't quite memorized where the library is from my dorm yet."

She carefully leaned over BB's harness to grab something. It was an odd-looking thing. Kylo noticed that it was bright orange, in stark contrast to the dog's nearly snowy white coat. He guessed BB must have been a lab or retriever mix of some sort. The harness didn't look like anything he'd seen before. It was almost vest-like, with a couple of small zipper pockets and some sort of handle bar to hold onto instead of a regular leash. Rey was undoing a couple of large Velcro straps on the side of the vest, which had been holding on to some sort of… what was that? She began unfolding the white aluminum tubes, and it suddenly dawned on him… Rey was blind. He looked down at the books he was currently holding. There were raised bumps on the covers and spines. His lips parted, his expression mirroring the shock and confusion taking over his brain. He looked at her again, and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I… didn't realize… you're – "

He was too mortified to finish that sentence. The color drained from his face. Rey raised a brow, a quirk tugging at the edge of her mouth as she completed the thought for him.

"Blind?"

He cringed, gritting his teeth until they hurt.

"Kriff… I'm such a dick… I'm so, _so_ sorry."

She burst out laughing, which only puzzled him further.

"You don't have to apologize, really. It's ok!"

But his head was still reeling, trying to form coherent words.

"I… I can't believe I didn't realize sooner… I'm so stupid! I was paying more attention to my damn phone and I – oh my god, I just… you probably hate my guts right now…"

This brought another round of light-hearted giggles from her lips. He became acutely aware of how intoxicating her smiles and laughter were.

"Seriously, it's ok. I've dealt with a _lot_ worse, and I really do understand. I'd be pretty pissed off too if I was late for something important and someone busted my phone. It's cool. No big deal."

Rey's expression was disarming, and he honestly had no clue how someone could constantly be so… radiant. He found himself raking his fingers through his unruly mane again.

"Well… I'm still sorry. You've been looking straight at me this whole time and… shit."

He smacked his forehead and groaned, shaking his head fiercely. What the hell was wrong with him?! Of all the things to say to a blind person… She unexpectedly reached out, cautious but confidently, and gingerly placed a hand on his arm, effectively causing his heart to thump wildly in his chest.

"Hey. It's fine. You're not offending me. I promise. Why don't you help me get back to my dorm and we can chat for a while… I mean… if that's ok with you?"

Kylo stared at her for a moment, flabbergasted by the invitation. He had accomplished an impressive feat, insulting this poor girl and sticking his foot in his mouth at least half a dozen times in the span of ten minutes. And yet, here she was, acting like he _wasn't_ an idiotic asshole, asking him to join her, as if this was just another stroll in the park. He apprehensively accepted her offer.

"Um… yeah… sure. That sounds great."

He shifted her books under one arm and awkwardly rested his free hand against her elbow, unsure of whether he should wrap her arm around his, or place his hand on her shoulder, or back, or… something. Kylo had absolutely _no_ experience with girls, other than occasionally flirting. But even then, he'd always felt uncomfortable. He didn't consider himself to be particularly attractive, yet, there had been plenty of girls who'd tried to throw themselves at him over the years. Most likely for reasons that had nothing to do with who _he_ was, and everything to do with what distinguished _family_ he came from. Still, he had to admit, a part of him enjoyed the attention, and he never had to work for it. His dark, masculine features managed to do all the talking for him.

Now though, standing here with Rey, he was completely out of his element. She had no idea who he was, and it was refreshing, not having someone immediately judging him or trying to get close to him with ulterior motives. But, that also made things more complicated in a way. He was sailing into uncharted waters, and he was sure he was going to sink. She was exceptionally discerning and had already detected that he was lying about his name; what else might she be thinking about him? What if she doesn't like the way his voice sounds? How is she picturing the way he looks? Maybe she's already formed some nasty opinion of him, and she's just too nice to tell him to shove off.

He didn't want her to think he was cross and angry all the time, even though he knew he was. But he also had no idea what was considered too friendly, or what might border on inappropriate and creepy. Absolutely _anything_ could go wrong, and he would undoubtedly be too dense to know when he kriffed up, even if she hit him over the head with it. She must have sensed his uncertainty and discomfiture, because she lifted her head towards him and flashed another honey sweet smile.

"It's ok, I've got BB and my white cane… you can just walk next to me."

Her voice was dripping with kindness. She was light itself, and he felt like he should probably run for his life, but it was as though she'd entranced him somehow.

"Uh… yeah. Ok."

He readjusted the books once again and waited for her to start walking. As they set off at a leisurely pace, she casually asked him a question.

"So… was that Skillet I heard playing through your headphones earlier? I like some of their stuff, though Family Force 5 is more my speed."

His eyes widened, dumbfounded yet again.

"Huh?"

She playfully jabbed his side and quipped.

"I'm blind, not deaf."

He blinked and cocked his head as his brows knit together.

"But… I didn't even have my music turned up that loud… at least, I thought I didn't. My headphones are noise-cancelling… top line too."

She nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, I figured that. The sound quality's great. Clear and smooth. I can hear things most people don't. Not having access to one of your senses forces you to develop heightened sensitivity with everything else. I'm not as good as BB though. He picks up everything! I think he might be part bat."

She jabbed at him again and winked. He comically snorted.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense. I'm not very observant… apparently."

They continued walking in the direction Rey had originally been coming from, away from the library. He momentarily hesitated, wondering whether or not it was safe to ask another question about her unique abilities.

"So… I'm really not trying to be a douchebag or anything… but… how do you know where I… I mean… you seriously keep looking directly at me – er… dammit. I suck at this."

She giggled airily. Damn that wonderful laugh.

"You know… I think I like you, Kylo. Most people try to figure out how to end the conversation and escape as fast as they can. And they usually don't bother asking me questions… at least, not any noteworthy ones… cowards. Being blind must mean I don't understand social cues and can't function on a basic level, right? That's what I'm guessing they assume anyways. That, and the idea that I must be illiterate or generally unintelligent. Which sounds ridiculous, because, how do they think I managed to weasel my through school, and end up in a place like this?"

He marveled at her matter-of-fact demeanor. Rey continued.

"But, I don't give a rat's ass, to be honest. They'll never get to know me anyways. So, I like to have a little fun and get snarky, in a witty way, of course. I've found that the more cluelessly unaware you act about your situation, the more freaked out they get. Especially when you start doing clever things that 'people like you' shouldn't be able to do. I'm sure everyone thinks I must be a witch. Or a necromancer. And I just let them. Sometimes, I even cackle maniacally, just to make them panic to the brink of a heart attack. I actually made one guy pee his pants once. True story!"

Kylo raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked. She was a woman after his own heart. Though he was secretly impressed, he couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease her.

"That's one way to get rid of people. I would _never_ have pegged you as the wickedly macabre type. I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with such a paradoxical being. You're an enigma wrapped in an anomaly. How on _earth_ does your bubbly self achieve such ostentatious levels of craftiness?"

She beamed with pride, and he swore he saw an impish twinkle in her eye.

"Despite my typically delightful personality, I assure you, I can have quite the dark side. I'm fluent in sarcasm and have a PHD in unsettlingly morbidness. I probably could have been a modern-day Mary Shelley in another life. I'm awful at storytelling though."

His heart skipped a beat and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. A twisted sense of humor _and_ great taste in music and authors? This woman was perfect. He was falling head over heels, and he was positive she had to be his soulmate. It must be love at first collision. He wanted to marry her. And that was probably an extremely creepy, maybe even borderline psychopathic, thing to think about someone you've known for less than half an hour. But, damn if it wasn't a blissfully seductive fantasy. He was brusquely jolted back to reality when her voice chased the tantalizing wish into the realm of fleeting dreams.

"But, to answer your original question, I'm not _totally_ blind. I'm actually what you would call light perceptive. Being blind isn't as black and white as people think it is. There's a fairly broad spectrum for the visually impaired, ranging from moderate to severe. Some of us are considered legally blind if our vision is limited to blurry shapes, and those who are totally blind don't have light perception at all. I have a sense of bright and dark, and I can see shadows to an extent. Well, at least enough to tell you're pretty tall. Almost a head above me."

A crimson blush crept up Kylo's face, reaching his ears.

"Oh… so… has it been like this your whole life? I mean… were you born blind?"

Her face grew serious and she thought carefully for a moment before giving a reply.

"No… I was able to see for a good part of my childhood. There was… an accident. When I was eight."

He felt his chest tighten slightly.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

Rey nodded in acknowledgement. They walked silently for a few moments before he spoke again.

"How did it happen?"

She sucked in a sharp breath, and he immediately saw how tense she was now. Realizing this was not a subject she cared to talk about, he attempted to shift the conversation.

"Which dorm are you in? I'm actually in one of the private apartments on campus, not too far from here. It feels like forever, but I was in a dorm freshman year. It's a requirement for first year students."

"D'Qar Hall. I know from the library to the student lounge is a relatively straight shot, and that the residence halls are behind the lounge building… but there's quite a few, and my dorm is the furthest back… towards the parking garages. It's basically a Wonderland maze."

He chortled at the descriptive visual.

"Yeah, I know which one you're talking about. It's older, and pretty run down if you ask me. You didn't request to be assigned to one of the newer dorms? Like Coruscant Hall? It's much closer to everything on campus, and a hell of a lot nicer."

She blushed faintly.

"Oh, I… I'm here on scholarship. I do get a little financial aid for living expenses. But, I have to have enough left in my budget for books and food, plus whatever BB needs. So, I can't really afford to live in a fancy dorm."

Kylo felt a stab in his chest. It was easy to forget that not everyone at the university came from privilege. It was a well-respected institution, and the surrounding area was known for it's high-end communities and wealthy elites. He was practically born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and never had to really think about who was paying for all his stuff. He couldn't seem to stop saying things that made him sound like a prick, and part of him regretted ever bumping into her. All he was doing was ruining her day. Once again, she amazed him with her keen intuition.

"You don't have to beat yourself up you know. I really don't care about all that stuff. I have no use for an extravagant suite. I like simple. Simple is practical and efficient. Besides, D'Qar isn't bad at all. It's way better than what I'm used to. The furniture is comfy, and my roommate is super sweet. I don't think I've ever had such a spacious room before. It's really nice."

They reached the student lounge and decided to sit on one of the benches near the entrance, giving BB a break to rest. He lazily stretched out under the shaded tree by the bench. Kylo resumed their conversation.

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"Oh, a desert town you've probably never heard of. Jakku. It's in the middle of nowhere. I went to the community college there for summer semesters during my junior and senior year of high school. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I worked my ass off the last couple of years, so I could get everything in order to transfer to a good university as soon as possible."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait… you were attending college while you were still in high school?!"

Rey gave a timid smile.

"Yeah. Jakku doesn't exactly have a lot of resources. Our AP courses were crap, but I was able to get into the pre-college program, and it counted towards my credit hours. I'm actually supposed to be a freshman this year, but I tested out of all the general pre-reqs I needed, and I'm taking my sophomore classes now. I'm hoping once fall semester finishes up, I can get into the flex session for spring. There's a waiting list, so if I don't get a spot, I'll probably do the summer session instead."

Kylo looked at her with an incredulous sense of awe.

"Wow… damn. How _old_ are you? And what the hell are you majoring in?!"

"I'm nineteen. Physics. I'm planning to go into Optical Engineering."

She heard him inaudibly gasp and responded with a cheeky grin.

"I'm ironic like that."

That earned her a hearty laugh.

"Oh my god… that's… insane. You're like… a real-life Supergirl."

She nudged him jokingly.

"I prefer Wonder Woman, but thanks for the confidence boost. I could rock a mini skirt and cape."

His jaw dropped a little as he tried not to picture her in a sexy superhero costume. He failed miserably. Rey redirected the discussion.

"What about you? What's your major?"

"Actually… same as you. Physics, I mean. But I'm going the Astrophysicist route. I've always been inexplicably drawn to theories about dark matter and energy, not to mention the implications of the possible existence of black holes."

She exclaimed gleefully.

"That's awesome! You and I are totally like yin and yang. Polar opposites of the same spectrum. I'm seriously picking up light/dark, sun/moon juju type vibes right now. Does that make you, like, a NASA version of Doctor Strange?"

Kriff. He had to resist the urge to impulsively kiss her. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He needed to get a grip and calm the hell down so his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke to her. He drew in a slow, steady breath, exhaling just as gradually.

"I guess, in a sense. I mean, scientific theories aren't supernatural mythologies. I can't wield magical forces or conjure up lightning or anything. But, it would be pretty cool to be able to manipulate the powers that be, even on a minor, replicative scale."

She had to agree with him there.

"Yeah… if I had the ability to create and control light… that would be… life-changing."

Her tone was wistful, and he felt, in that moment, that he wanted nothing more than to give her the world. He doubted he would ever meet another soul so full of life and wonder. If there was such a thing as fate or destiny, he was sure she was it. They sat quietly for several minutes before deciding to get up and continue on towards her dorm. It didn't take long to navigate the "labyrinth" before they arrived at D'Qar Hall. He followed Rey and BB into the small atrium area. The dorm had a certain, cozy charm to it. Still too grungy for Kylo's tastes, but not as dismal as he imagined. They proceeded to the elevator and made their way to the third floor. She told him that her roommate, Rose, typically had more morning classes than she did, so she wasn't there for Rey to make introductions.

She invited him to come in and chat for a while longer, and he eagerly agreed. They settled in on the small couch in the living room and talked for what seemed like hours. He discovered that she was actually in one of his classes since it was one of the courses she'd tested out of the pre-req for. If he wasn't always keeping his head down and stubbornly ignoring the world on principle, he might have noticed her before. They eventually exchanged contact info, and she entertained him with her "Hitchhiker's Guide to The Blind User's Galaxy" presentation. It was an outdated, second-hand phone, but she was very content with it, and the accessibility features worked well. In truth, he never really thought about the fact that smartphones had built in features like that.

They talked some more about the campus and curriculum. She nonchalantly mentioned that he knew her age and grade level, but she had yet to learn his. He briefly explained that he was a first-year graduate at twenty-three years of age. She expressed how impressed she was, but he promptly reminded her that nothing was as impressive as her own academic accomplishments. His admiration for her made her blush, and she secretly felt elated to be given such a compliment. They listened to some music while they chatted about their favorite bands and artists. She introduced him to Family Force Five and Air Traffic Controller, and they listened to some of his favorite songs by Skillet and Collective Soul.

He finally got up to leave when he checked the time and realized his next class would be starting in less than twenty minutes. Rey thanked him for helping to carry her books and keeping her company for a while. She also tried to offer once more to pay for his cracked phone screen, but he adamantly declined. He promised to call her later that night, and she gave him a million-watt smile, causing him to almost run into the doorframe of her dorm like an uncoordinated giraffe. Once Kylo left the hall, he didn't seem to be able to wipe the stupid, lopsided grin off his face. He had a feeling this was going to be an unforgettable year. Rey went to bed that night feeling bubbly all over and she couldn't explain why. She finally fell asleep with her earbuds still in, listening to "Everything Has Changed" on repeat. It would _definitely_ be an unforgettable year.

* * *

 **Chapter Song List:**

"Burn It Down" by Skillet

"Radiator" by Family Force Five

"People Watching" by Air Traffic Controller

"Those Nights" by Skillet

"Welcome All Again" by Collective Soul

"Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift


	2. A Study in Cars

**AN: After nearly two months of dealing with writer's block across _all_ my literary works in progress, and by popular demand for this AU, I'm proud to say I've heard your requests and am _finally_ ready to present the second chapter to what will hopefully become one of your favorite Reylo fanfics to date! It's definitely _my_ favorite, so far. But, of course, I'm biased, being the mastermind behind it and all. Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I'm hoping to be able to update this more often, but if I can keep a steady pace of at least once or twice a month, I'll be doing well, considering how many incomplete storylines I've managed to rack up. I swear I don't do this on purpose! I suffer from AADHD! (That's Author's Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, in case you were wondering.) As always, enjoy the update and happy fanfic-ing!**

* * *

 **A Study in Cars, Girls, And Things Like Mechanical Chemistry**

"I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to sound like that…"

"No shit, Sherlock, ya think?!"

"Well, what the bloody hell do I know about cars?! Do I look like a kriffing mechanic to you? Why am I even here in the first place? I don't know what that transistor thingy's supposed to look like!"

"It's a transmission, dumbass. And you're _here_ to start the damn engine when I tell you to! It's not rocket science. You put the key in the ignition and turn! Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Kapeesh?"

An increasingly aggravated Poe was making overly exaggerated hand gestures, turning an imaginary key in the air several times, just in case Finn didn't grasp the concept the first time. Finn sat in the driver's seat of his friend's car with the door open and window down. He was slouching, half in, half out of the vehicle, leaning against the steering wheel with one arm, as his leg hung lazily towards the ground. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, mate. I'm just sayin'… you're probably better off taking it to a shop. Call a tow truck or something. I dunno."

Poe gave Finn an affronted glare in response to the scandalous idea.

"Órale! I know what I'm doing, wey. I'm not gonna waste money when I can fix it myself. Besides, those places always try to rip you off. I don't need to be sold on a bunch of extra crap my car doesn't need fixed or upgraded. Plus, it's Friday. I'm not going all weekend without a ride."

Friday afternoons always seemed to be eventful around campus, especially when the "boys" were involved. It was the last weekend of September, marking the end of their first full month of school. They considered the starting week in August to be a muddled blur, bleeding into that miserable transition where summer bliss dies as fall descends, smothering the dreams of college students everywhere. But, Poe and Finn hadn't _quite_ succumbed to the inevitable demise of leisure that typically comes with the academic monotony of autumn. Not _yet._ And they refused to go down without a fight.

For them, surviving the first five weeks was a big deal that deserved to be celebrated. It meant they were still alive, and keeping up morale was an excellent excuse to turn this small victory into a party. Suffice it to say, they had BIG plans… _none_ of which involved a broken-down vehicle. Finn shifted, leaning back in the driver's seat and crossing his arms with a scowl. He was about to fire back when Rey and BB walked up, Kylo trailing closely behind with his and Rey's textbooks. Rey was all sunshine and smiles, a welcome distraction from their current predicament. Finn spotted them first, instantly perking up as he called out to Rey.

"Hey, Peanut!"

Rey's cheeks dimpled at the sound of that particular pet name. The day she moved into the dorms, Finn had been a huge help. He was the first person she met, before Poe and Rose made their introductions. They'd had a bit of a mishap with a couple of tipped over moving boxes and a whole lot of packing peanuts. It wasn't too much of a stretch to say they were practically drowning in them. It was Rey's idea to make "peanut angels", and Finn was more than happy to indulge her. Ever since then, Finn's called her Peanut as an endearing reminder of the day he met one of his best friends. Rey stopped a few feet away from the car, rocking back on her heels, then up to her tippy-toes as she chirpily greeted them.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?"

Poe spun around in one swift movement, his demeanor instantly taking on a more charismatic presence, a complete 180 from his rather condescending interaction with Finn. He beamed at the sight of Rey, his grin impossibly debonair. Finn rolled his eyes once again at his friend's over the top theatrics.

"Hey! It's my _favorite_ chica! And you brought the Butterball to visit! How sweet of you. Here BB, here boy!"

Poe crouched low, stretching his arms out towards the dog. BB-8 patiently waited for Rey to give him permission to move, his tail wagging expectantly. She nodded and signaled with her hand, prompting him to bound forward. He jumped on Poe and enthusiastically licked his face. Poe lost his balance and fell flat on his rear, letting out a childish howl and causing Rey to giggle.

"I think you're _his_ favorite."

"I'm _everyone's_ favorite!"

Kylo muttered under his breath.

" _That's_ debatable."

"Did you say something?"

Rey cocked her head towards him with twinkling eyes and half-quirked lips. _Damn_ that beautiful face. He quickly shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Mhmm. If you say so."

She didn't seem very convinced, but she let it go… for now. Poe wrestled with BB for a few moments before clambering awkwardly to his feet and dusting himself off. Rey gave a sly wink as she whistled and tapped her fingers against her leg, motioning for BB to return to her side.

"Maybe you _think_ you're everyone's favorite… but Butterball is _much_ cuter. My lil 8-bit will always be top dog when it comes to favorites."

Kylo's curiosity piqued.

"Butterball? Am I missing something here?"

Rey gave BB a gentle pat on the head and flashed a pearly smile as she felt his tail thumping against her leg contentedly.

"Yep! BB-8 is my Butterball. Butterball #8, if you want to get technical. He was the runt of the litter, and the _fluffiest_ nutter butter out of the bunch. The first time I got to hold him, he just curled right up in my arms, like a tiny little butterball. So, it just seemed natural to call him that. I was fifteen, dorky, and really into the whole initials and numbers thing. Thus, BB-8 was born… well, his name was. You know what I mean. Anyways, I couldn't resist and it just sorta… stuck. I thought I was being cute. Probably not my most _creative_ moment, but BB's never complained!"

Kylo chuckled as he imagined a fifteen-year-old Rey cuddling a super fluffy BB pup to death.

"That's pretty clever. 'Fifteen-year-old, dorky you' sounds like quite the character. And _very_ cute."

She casually shrugged, though a slight blush crept into her cheeks as she scratched BB's favorite spot behind his ears. Poe soon redirected their attention.

"So. Where did you come from?"

An impish look flashed across Rey's face as she teasingly quipped.

"A galaxy far, far away, in mysterious desert lands on the planet of Arizona."

She wiggled her eyebrows and waved her hands in front of her face, making spooky "ooohh" sounds as ridiculously as she could. Kylo snorted and Poe groaned, lifting his hands and eyes to the sky pleadingly.

"Ay, Dios, esta _chica_!"

Rey cackled, a brazenly smug expression conveying just how much she enjoyed toying with him. It was far too easy for her to goad and badger these boys. Nobody doubted who the ring-leader was in this gang of unruly misfits.

"We just got done with our last class for the day. I could hear you two _numbskulls_ all the way across campus! What on earth are you guys bickering about _this_ time?"

"Us? _Bicker_? Las mentiras!"

"Well… what would you call it then?"

Poe thought a moment before responding with a lofty air of pompousness.

"A civil, yet _passionate_ debate regarding Finn's _ignorance_ and _my_ prowess of basic motor vehicle functions."

Finn vehemently refuted the accusatory attack on his intelligence.

"Oi! Civil my _ass_! And I'm _not_ totally ignorant. There's something wrong with his transmitter."

Rey and Poe brusquely exclaimed at once, causing Finn to hit his knee on the steering wheel, and subsequently honking the horn, as he practically jumped out of his skin.

"TRANSMISSION!"

" _BLOODY HELL_! You don't have to _yell_. I'm not deaf, now, am I. And I'm not daft, either."

Finn was utterly flustered now, but they brushed him off with dismissive waves and eyerolls. Rey was much more interested in Poe's car at the moment. She further probed him about his "basic motor vehicle functions".

"So, what model's your car?"

Poe folded his arms and beamed proudly.

"A second gen Incom-FreiTek T-70 X-wing. She's got a black gunmetal paint job with matte orange racing stripes, 396 engine with 375 horsepower, power steering, power brakes, original style bias ply tires, dual exhaust system, bucket seats, and a four-speed shifter."

Kylo let out a low whistle, admiring the vehicle with a nod of approval.

"That's a classic. And a _rare_ one at that. Only about 600 ever made it through production for that particular make and model, if I remember correctly. Where on _earth_ did you manage to get your hands on a speedster like that?"

"My gramps. It was a long-term project of his. He spent years restoring her. Used to take me joyriding when I was a kid. It was the first car he taught me how to drive. He can't drive anymore, so he gifted her to me, to keep it in the family. Best graduation present _ever_. She's the love of my life! No woman could _ever_ take her place…"

Poe stole a glance at Rey, flirtatiously adding, "Though Rey _might_ be a close second, if I ever convince her to go on a date with me."

He winked cheekily at Kylo. Unsure whether or not he was being facetious, Kylo simply stared at him speechlessly and slowly blinked. Rey folded her arms and warily narrowed her eyes, scrunching her nose in a way that made her look like a child who'd just tasted something absurdly sour.

"Ya quisieras!"

"I do! Every night, on the brightest star. Though nothing shines as brightly as _you_ , my Reyita!"

"Well, keep dreaming! I don't do dates with aspiring casanovas. Too much drama, and I'm not into casual flings or open relationships."

Poe made a theatric show of slamming his hands over his heart, loudly gasping in feign offense and proving her point with gusto.

"You wound me with your words, mi corazón! Why must you torture me this way? I would be the most _loyal_ of companions, and my love runs deeper than the deepest ocean, sólo para ti, mi amor!"

Rey rolled her eyes and sneered. Kylo leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Uh… is this normal? Or is he high right now? Cuz I'm pretty sure he's high right now."

Rey shook her head and bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh, nudging Kylo's arm as she replied.

"Oh, no. He's not high. This is _all_ Poe. Totally normal. Well… 'normal' in the relative sense. You should see him perform ballads on karaoke night. I'd be scared to see what _high_ looks like."

Poe was still clutching his chest in soulful agony, so, Rey resumed their banter, spurring him on once again.

"Don't act like you don't make eyes and check out any girl who walks within a 20-foot radius of you, Don Juan."

Poe gasped.

"I resent your implications! Don Juan, indeed. Rey… Reyita de la luz… Re _y_ na de mi corazón! I am your Zorro! Your Don Diego de la Vega! The masked knight and defender of the people! And _you_ are my Lolita, love of my life! I would _never_ betray you! I would not even dare to _think_ of looking at other women. I only have eyes for you, mi alma!"

Poe came forward and clasped Rey's hands in his, bending down on one knee in true chivalrous fashion to kiss her knuckles for added effect. Kylo and Finn both made obnoxious gagging sounds, and Rey sighed blandly.

"I take it back. You're not Don Juan. And certainly _not_ de la Vega. You're Don _Quixote_. Estás _muy_ loco in la cabeza."

Finn leaned forward against the car door, dangling his arms through the open window. He propped his chin on the window frame and addressed Rey.

"Hey, Peanut… since when do _you_ speak Spanish? I didn't know you spoke another language!"

Rey batted her lashes as she slipped into her best French accent, showing off her _own_ dramatic side.

"Ah, Finn… mon amie! There are a _lot_ of things people don't know about moi. I think being able to speak foreign languages is… c'est très magnifique! But _that_ is another story for another time."

Finn furrowed his brows in confusion as Kylo chimed in again.

"Um, ok… can we back up a sec? Cuz I'm lost now. Who's Zorro?"

Poe narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then gawked in shock once he'd gauged Kylo's intent. Kylo couldn't quite tell if Poe was horrified or disgusted by his apparently offensive ignorance.

"Are you kidding me?! He's the _greatest_ vigilante to _ever_ exist! Zorro was a skilled swordsman who fought with honor and courage for the poor and wrongly accused. He warred against tyranny and injustice!"

Kylo tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, his mouth quirking ever so slightly.

"So… he's basically the Spanish version of Batman?"

There was no mistaking the disgust on Poe's face this time.

"Batman? _Batman?!_ Blasphemy! Batman is the white _rip-off_ of Zorro. Zorro was around _long_ before _Batman_ was ever created. You dishonor a great legend and I must now challenge you to a duel, sir!"

Rey moaned and dropped her head into her palm.

"Oh, knock it off, Poe. I'm seriously considering having Finn and Kylo help me put you in a straight-jacket to have you committed somewhere."

Poe puffed out his chest, standing his ground.

"Never! I commit to nothing but love!"

"Whatever, lover boy."

Rey shook her head at his predictable outlandishness and let out a resigned sigh.

"As much as I've enjoyed this, I think we should probably get back to the task at hand."

She moved towards the X-wing with BB's assistance, brushing her fingers lightly over the headlights.

"So… about your car."

Poe and Kylo both stepped closer, watching her inquisitively as she began to feel around the engine compartment. She nodded, shouting a straightforward command to Finn.

"Turn on the ignition!"

Finn blinked for a moment, looking to Poe hesitantly, unsure of what to do. Poe shrugged, clearly just as perplexed as he was. Rey drummed the edge of the frame with her fingers as she waited for Finn to comply. He finally obliged, holding his breath as he sat back and turned the key. She listened carefully for a moment, keenly aware of everyone intently staring at her, but she ignored them, focusing on the engine.

"Ok, shut it off!"

Finn killed the switch and got out of the car, joining the others as they observed Rey's calculated motions. She continued her examination, nimbly feeling around, then addressed Poe matter-of-factly.

"It's not the transmission. You've got a faulty spark plug. Do you know of a place close by where we can go get a replacement? It's an easy fix, and spark plugs are cheap. I can fix it in less than 15 minutes if you get me the tools."

All three boys now shared the same dumbfounded, slack-jawed expression. Poe's voice was a mixture of disbelief and wonderment.

"How did you… I didn't know you knew anything about cars…"

"That's classified under all the things people don't know about me."

"But… how did you do that?! I mean… since you're…"

Finn and Kylo both shook their heads frantically with saucer-like eyes. Finn signaled with his hand in a sharp, cutting motion across his neck, warning Poe not to finish his sentence. Rey's brow arched, her expression stoic, though a hint of intrigue and roguish amusement played behind her eyes.

"I'm what?"

Poe gulped, suddenly feeling like prey falling into a trap of his own stupidity. Rey chastised him with a taunted lilt.

"A _girl_? Yes. Yes, I am. Really, Poe, I didn't realize you were so archaically chauvinistic. I would have thought you to be smarter than that."

A devious smile tugged at her lips now, and she reveled in the way Poe was now squirming, attempting to stammer his way out of an early grave.

"I… no! That's not what I meant, I swear! I… misspoke. Forget I said anything, please. _Please_ don't kill me!"

A satisfied snicker escaped Rey's lips. She reached out, gesturing for him to come closer. He approached cagily and tensed up as she gripped his shoulders firmly. She lingered for a moment, giving the impression that she was scrutinizing the very depths of his soul. She could sense the apprehension that made his muscles seize. His trepidation was palpable. She leaned forward ever so slightly, raising a hand to the side, just out of his peripheral view. He braced himself, squeezing one eye shut just before she smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, pea brain. If you can hear it and feel it… you can learn to fix it."

Finn and Kylo both smirked at Poe. He shot them icy glares before cautiously posing a humbled query.

"Where on earth did you learn so much about cars?"

Rey answered nonchalantly, releasing her hold on him and leaning back against the car, casually crossing her ankles, her arms akimbo.

"When I was a kid my dad used to let me help him work in the garage. That was before my accident. It was kind of our thing, I guess. Once I got older, there was this guy with a local shop that worked on junkers. Unkar Plutt. Not the most savory being on the planet, but he didn't seem to mind teaching me a few tricks here and there. I hung out there a lot. I even worked for him for a couple of summers during high school."

"Damn… that's… impressive."

Unaffected by his compliment, Rey crossed an arm and propped up her elbow, curling her fingers and running her thumb over her nails as though she were examining a freshly applied coat of nail polish.

"I excel at impressiveness. Now, are we going to continue to stand here idly chatting, or are you going to get me what I need to fix your spark plug problem?"

Poe's brows furrowed, eyes flickering rapidly, as he mulled over the offer.

"Well… I don't know, Rey. Not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just… I don't let anyone touch my baby, y'know? I appreciate the help, but I think I can handle that part on my own."

Rey glowered, shaking her head in irritation.

"Wow… way to bite the hand that feeds you. Pendejo."

Poe took a step backwards and held his hands up.

"Hey now… Who taught you how to talk like _that_?!"

"Who taught _you_ how to diagnose engine problems?"

Rey looked like she was ready to lunge forward and slap him again, and he was beginning to realize this was not a fight he would win. So, with a reluctant sigh and wounded pride, he admitted his defeat.

"Ok, ok… fair enough. I surrender."

"Alright. It's settled then. Close the hood and let's go."

She whistled to BB, then promptly spun around, facing the other two while Poe shut the hood and got ready to go. Finn tossed Poe the keys as Rey addressed them.

"You boys comin'? And before you say no, I'd like to remind you, Finn, that we have a pact never to get in a car with Poe unless there's at least _two_ rational human beings there to keep him in line."

Poe interjected, resting an arm on the driver side door frame that was still ajar from where Finn had been sitting earlier.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm an _exceptional_ motorist, and I don't need backseat drivers to babysit me!"

Rey rolled her eyes emphatically.

"Oh please. Admit it, flyboy. You're an adrenaline junkie with a lead foot and you know it!"

"I can personally attest to that. You nearly got us into a _crash_ the other day when you did that whazzit called… ghost drifter or whatever."

Finn twirled his finger around in a wide circle as Poe facepalmed and shook his head.

"Dude. Seriously?! It was a _braking_ drift! And the parking lot was empty! We were _not_ ghost riding, and I _hardly_ call it a near crash. We were at least five feet away from that light pole!"

Finn narrowed his eyes, put one hand on his hip, and wagged his finger towards Poe in opposition.

"No way, bro. I _distinctly_ remember having to crawl out _your_ side of the vehicle, because we couldn't open the kriffi–"

"Ok! _Enough_ already! Let it go, Finn. You're coming whether you like it or not."

Rey didn't wait for further response, turning her attention back to Kylo, who was side-eyeing Poe with a look that wasn't quite as severe as disdain. He clearly didn't like the idea of riding in a car with _that_ loose cannon any more than Finn did.

"Kylo, you promised to help me with that short story assignment for our creative writing class later tonight. I know for a _fact_ you have nothing better to do right now. Unless you were planning to lurk in the corner of the student lounge for a couple of hours, sporting your goth get-up and blaring metal through those fancy headphones of yours."

He tilted his head slightly, considering her before slowly breaking into a devilish smirk.

"I don't see a problem with that. What's your point?"

Rey crossed her arms and glared at him with cat-like slits, wrinkling her nose and pursing her lips. Her gaze began to make him uncomfortable, as though she were telepathically sifting through his thought process, dissecting the inner workings of his brain. Whatever she seemed to divine from him appeared to be equal parts unsurprising and disappointing, as she leaned back and let out an exaggerated sigh, shaking her head at the work to be done with this one.

"Social skills, Kylo, the point is social skills. You have none. You can't go around staring at everyone like a psycho killer. It freaks people out. Someone's gonna report you and the next thing you know, I'll have to bail your ass out of jail when you get charged with harassing some poor unfortunate soul."

Kylo balked unapologetically.

"Ok, _first_ of all, I happen to _like_ that song. Actually, both songs. B, I _do_ have social skills. I made friends with _you_ , didn't I? I even tolerate Tweedledee and Tweedledum –"

Finn snapped, preparing for a round of fisticuffs, until Poe walked up to pull him back and redirect him to the car. Finn loudly interjected over his shoulder as Poe pushed him towards the X-wing.

"Oi! Hurtful! Take it back, _sleemo_!"

He was summarily ignored, of course, having been shown "the hand" as Kylo continued making his case without pause.

" _Silence_ , bucket-head, I'm not done. Now… where was I? Oh. Right. _Three_. I can't go to jail for giving someone the heebie-jeebies. And subpoint… let's classify that as 'sub _SUB_ bullet' 3A, under main point B. I _like_ freaking people out. It's entertaining. And it keeps the meddlesome mouth-breathers at bay. Oh… and just to set the record straight. I'm _NOT_ ' _goth'_."

Rey was impatiently tapping her foot as he laid out his defense. She was ready to bring the hammer down, so to speak, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She shifted her feet and planted her hands firmly on her hips, boring into him with beady eyes.

"Ok, _smartass_. Let me break it down for you. I'm blind and even _I_ know you look like death warmed over. In case you forgot, _you_ crashed into _me_ and went full rampage mode like some blood-crazed berserker. The way I see it, you owe me as much _quality_ friend time as I want for the rest of the school year. That includes hanging out with _all_ of us, making a decent effort to be semi-hospitable, _and_ act at least _mildly_ interested in conversation."

Kylo countered with a scoff.

"Hold up… 'some blood-crazed berserker'?! You're joking, right? I wasn't that bad! You make it sound like I'm some sort of _monster_ who needs rehab or a handler! Why am _I_ suddenly on trial here?! Go back to picking on Dameron or something!"

Poe yelled from the car.

"Hey! I heard that, Señor Emo Pants!"

"Zip it, Top Gun!"

Rey formed a ring with her thumb and finger and lifted it to her mouth, whistling shrilly and causing all three boys to cover their ears and flinch. She was so irate that her cheeks flushed a deep rosy shade, and she was positive the heat of her skin could start a fire at this point.

"Oh. My. _God_! Would you three just _try_ acting your age instead of your shoe size, for like… _one kriffing minute_?!"

There was a drawn-out moment of uncomfortable silence. Even BB-8 cowered to her demand, whimpering pathetically as he laid down on the ground and covered his face with his paws. Rey had never had problems making herself heard, though these boys challenged her patience day in and day out. Once she effectively silenced them all, she addressed Kylo once more.

"Thank you. Look, Kylo. Nobody said you're a monster."

Finn couldn't help himself with the absurdity of that statement, so, with one foot in the grave, he dared to interrupt again from the safety of the car.

"Um, I'll say it. He's a bloody _monster_."

"Don't. Push. It. _Trooper_."

Kylo's teeth were gritted as he practically snarled at Finn. Rey reached up and snapped her fingers in his face to regain his focus. She should be getting paid for babysitting a bunch of overgrown brats. Man-children.

" _Ignore_ him, Kylo. Finn, I swear! I'm _not_ above giving indian burns. Don't. Test. Me."

Finn decided to secure his name at the top of Rey's shit list. He apparently fried his cerebral cortex during the course of their long-winded conversation. The culprit was most likely heat exhaustion, coupled with enduring Poe's obsession with his X-wing "baby".

"Oi! That's racist!"

Rey took a step in his direction and growled.

" _Fine_. Snakebite, then. Now, if y'all don't _stop_ interrupting me, I'm _literally_ gonna start throwing knives like it's kriffing _Shanksgiving_."

Poe snickered, Finn shrank into the back seat, Kylo wisely took one giant stride back, and BB howled. It was Poe's turn to rejoin the conversation.

" _Damn_ , chica. I didn't think you had a violent bone in your body."

"Don't let my sunny disposition fool you. I can go from desert _flower_ to desert _rat_ in 2.5, and I don't pull punches, especially not for punk asses like you guys."

"Mmm… scrappy. I like that."

He playfully purred, goading Rey on. She merely lifted a brow, regarding him with a warning glare.

"Dameron."

"What?!"

"I know how to use a chancla."

She slowly knelt to the ground and grabbed at the laces of her multicolor, daisy print converse, making a show of untying, then retying them. Poe instantly went rigid.

"Yep. My bad. Shutting up now."

Rey's mouth quirked briefly as she stood up again and pivoted to face Kylo.

"Kylo. You're _not_ a monster. It's just… sometimes you kind of act like… a creature in a mask."

She carefully approached him, BB resuming his position by her side. Kylo followed her hand as it trailed up his arm to firmly grip his shoulder. His heart nearly stopped at her touch, even as his brain told him it didn't mean anything. He stared at her quizzically as she tilted her head upwards to find the shadowy outline of his face. She was infiltrating his head again with some unseen force. He was certain of it.

"It's time to destroy the mask, Kylo. You and I both know you can't judge a book by its cover, and I'd like to think I've gotten to know you well enough to confidently say, you don't _actually_ hate everyone, despite how you act."

He shrugged Rey's hand off of his shoulder and shook his head in frustration.

"No. You see, that's where you're _wrong_. I don't hate _you_. But, I most definitely, absolutely, positively, without a _doubt_ , loathe the rest of the world, with the intensity of a thousand suns. Which is why I strive to never give it a reason to even _remotely_ like me."

Rey combed back a few stray hairs from her face and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Ky…"

Poe unceremoniously cut in.

"I'm sorry. _Ky?!_ We're using _pet_ names now?"

"DAMMIT, _DAMERON_!"

Kylo took a step forward with clenched fists, but Rey immediately shoved him back. She grabbed fistfuls of her hair and screamed to the sky.

"STOP! SHUT YOUR _KRIFFING_ PIE HOLES OR SO HELP ME, I WILL PUT YOU _ALL_ IN BODYBAGS!"

An awkward silence fell on the group for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. Rey was nearing the end of her rope, and she resorted to guilt-tripping.

"Can you just work with me a _little_ here? You guys and Rose are my _only_ friends, and I actually _give_ a damn about y'all, so it'd be _nice_ if you gave a damn about me too. Y'all are worse than the Hatfields and McCoys! Would it honestly kill you to _maybe_ consider my feelings every now and then?!"

Kylo frowned, muttering remorsefully.

"Rey… I wasn't trying to-"

She held up her hand and stopped him.

"Please, don't. I don't need you guys to be buddy-buddy, ok? All I'm asking for is civility. Can't you at least _try_ to get along?"

She turned to face the other two before turning back to Kylo.

"Finn? Poe? _Kylo_?"

Poe grumbled bitterly, and Finn followed suit as he scratched his head.

"I guess…"

"Yeah, I can do that."

Rey implored Kylo again when he didn't immediately answer her. She may or may not have been aware of how doey her shimmering hazel eyes looked at that very moment. But the subsequent pout of her lower lip was unmistakably intentional.

"Ky?"

He glowered for a few more seconds before giving in, then inwardly swore that those eyes would be the death of him someday. He didn't bother disguising the abhorrence in his voice.

" _Fine_ … I'll…"

His face screwed into a repulsed grimace as he spit out the words like curdled milk.

"Play... ' _nice'_ …"

Rey beamed at him.

"But _only_ for you. And I _won't_ promise not to murder them when you're not around."

Poe laid it on thick with a sarcastic show of gratitude.

"We _graciously_ accept and appreciate your noble efforts, your highness. You are too magnanimous, Lord Ren."

Finn refused to acknowledge them, shifting back in his seat and averting his scowling gaze out the window opposite of where the others were loosely congregated. Kylo bit his tongue and dug his nails into his palms to restrain himself from strangling Poe on the spot. Rey chose not to pay mind to the tension and lunged into Kylo's personal space, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug and nearly crushing his ribs. He grunted at the sudden impact and his eyes darted frantically between her and Poe, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

He expected Poe to take the easy shot at humiliation, merciless jabbing at him, or at the very least offering a smug sneer. But he kept his mouth shut, deciding he'd already said more than enough in light of Rey's previous, _very_ real threats. She let go of Kylo after a moment and rose up on her tippy toes. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she dragged him down and startled him with a quick peck on the cheek. Before he could fully react, she smiled at him sweetly and gushed.

"Aww… I knew you'd come around… love you too, Ky Ky."

His ears burned as he locked eyes with Poe, who was now wide-eyed. Finn had finally turned his attention back to them and was making a face that suggested he was succumbing to acute nausea. Kylo could tell the two were barely containing themselves. Finn's pursed his lips tightly to stave off his queasiness, and Poe's brows arched as high as they could go, and there was a giddy twinkle in his eye as he tried not to dwell on all the glorious jokes and puns he could assault the chagrined, poor excuse of a beast with. Kylo tried not to croak as he quietly mumbled under his breath.

"Rey…"

She heartily laughed and nudged his arm playfully.

"I'm teasing… and you're _adorable_. Now. I'm not even gonna bother asking again. You know you're coming with us."

Kylo rolled his eyes as he grudgingly replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

She grabbed his wrist and tugged, expectantly waiting for him to walk her to the vehicle. He obliged, and she chirped happily.

"C'mon. BB can ride with you and Finn in the back. I call shotgun. Which means I have full control of the radio by default. Any objections?"

This time, none of them were fool enough to contradict or argue with her. She claimed her victory with a sly grin.

"No? That's what I thought. Come along, boys!"

They all got into the X-wing, BB jumping over Finn to curl up in the middle as Poe made the final mirror adjustments to his liking. Kylo made a point to lean over and stress his disapproving opposition to Finn as they buckled their seatbelts.

"Just to be clear. We are _not_ her boys. I'm only doing this so she doesn't kill me."

Finn snorted and ruffled BB's fur. He then smirked at Kylo and stated back.

"Yeah. We kind of _are_. Her boys. Her rules. It's Rey's way or the highway. Better get used to it, _mate_."

Kylo slumped back into the seat and crossed his arms without further comment. They were on the road shortly thereafter, Finn and Kylo each looking out their respective windows as BB-8 lay between them, occasionally lifting his head to sniff at the air blowing through the open windows. Rey was leaning against her window frame, her tresses flapping wildly about as she held her arm out to hand surf the wind. Poe was pushing the speed limit every chance he got, but only just, since he had Finn and Rey breathing down his neck every time he started to _really_ gun the engine. Kylo stole glances of Rey in front of him, trying not to look obvious as he began to mellow, little by little, eventually letting the corners of his mouth turn upwards slightly. Rey suddenly screamed and slapped Poe's arm.

"OW! What the hell, Rey?!"

Her eyes danced as she excitedly bounced in her seat.

"Turn it up! This is one of my favorite songs!"

Poe rolled his eyes but did what he was told, not caring to endure any more physical abuse for the day.

"There. Happy now?"

"Yes… but I expect y'all to sing along!"

Finn groaned and Kylo shook his head.

"Nope. Not doing it."

"Whatever. You know you want to."

Rey teased Kylo, then began belting at the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear.

" _If you say that you are mine… I'll be there till the end of time. So, you gotta let me know… should I stay, or should I go?"_

Poe started bobbing his head and joined in after the next couple of lines. Finn relented as soon as the chorus started, and Rey giggled as they all crooned together, the boys slightly out of tune. Kylo tried to tune them out, but Rey twisted around in her seat and hugged the headrest, resting her chin on top of it. She batted her lashes and pouted.

"Pwetty pwease?"

His upper lip involuntarily twitched as the wind continued to whip her hair in her face. Some wayward locks got caught on the edge of her mouth and before he could think better of it, Kylo reached out and gently brushed them away. They immediately twirled around his fingers, the current naturally swirling around her, and he absent-mindedly rubbed the strands between his thumb and fingers, losing himself in her radiant eyes for a fleeting moment. She chortled when he tugged her hair before letting go, and as the song built up to the chorus for a second time, he finally appeased her and chanted along.

" _Should I stay or should I go now? Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble… and if I stay there will be double. So, you gotta let me know… should I cool it or should I blow?"_

As they cruised down the highway, they jammed out to The Clash, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and Aerosmith. Jokes and laughter were swept out into the open air, and by the end of their little adventure, everyone was getting along like they'd been friends all their life. Rey secretly daydreamed about what it would have been like, in another life, for all of them to grow up together. And in that alternate reality, she'd be able to see their goofy faces and match each voice fondly. What a perfect world that would be. Just four crazy, meddlesome kids and their dog, in an old hippie speedster, getting into trouble, going on daring escapades, and living life to the fullest. Maybe they could even foil some sinister villain's dastardly scheme, too. And though he wouldn't admit it, it was the most fun Kylo Ren had had in a _very_ long time.

* * *

 **Chapter Song List:**

"Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads

"Should I Stay Or Should I Go" by The Clash

"Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin

"Thunderstruck" by AC/DC

"Sweet Emotion" by Aerosmith


End file.
